Service
by nobodD
Summary: Following the completion of their 4th single, Umi and Eri slip away from the celebration to enjoy some quality time in their new outfits. UmiEri one-shot, maid style! (Mature content, you've been warned)


**Warning: Mature content ahead**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

Muse had just finished filming for their fourth single, Mogyutto "Love" de Sekkenchuu! They were celebrating, still in their maid outfits, in the clubroom at school.

"Cheers!" rang nine voices. They all tapped glasses and took a drink. After, Honoka moved to the head of the table.

"Well, we did it everyone! Another single done. So let's celebrate our hard work!" Another cheer rang around the room. Nico had stepped away and grabbed a box from the side and put it on the table. She lifted the lid of the box, revealing a cake.

"Here everyone. I made a cake in order to celebrate!"

"Uwa, how pretty!" Kotori exclaimed.

The cake was chocolate, and decorated for Valentine's Day and their new single. Soon enough, they had cut the cake and everyone got slices. Everyone started to relax and eat their cake. They broke off and had a few different conversations.

"Aa," Kotori said, holding cake up to Honoka.

"K- Kotori-chan..." Honoka replied. Her face was turning red with embarrassment.

"Come on. As your maid it's my job to take care of you."

"D-don't say those kind of things here..."

"Eh? But we always are like this."

"But not in front of everyone..." Kotori pretended to pout. "Okay, okay! Aa.."

Kotori fed Honoka the cake, the smile returning to her face almost instantly. The other girls had noticed and stopped their conversations to watch.

"Aww, how cute!" Hanayo said.

"How come you don't feed me like that, Maki-chan?" Nico asked playfully.

"Keep this up and I'll just stop feeding you," Maki said, though her face turned red.

"Aw I was just playing! Relax a little," Nico pinched Maki's cheek lightly.

"Uwa, Nico-chan!" Maki whined.

"Okay, sorry~" Nico said cheerfully, hugging Maki in apology.

"Okay, my turn Honoka-chan!" Kotori said. Honoka didn't say anything this time and fed Kotori some cake.

"Aw, that's it? Too bad.. " Nozomi said, though she was grinning.

"What were you expecting?" Rin asked, curious.

"Oh nothing, just that they'd feed each other without the forks."

Rin and Hanayo looked at Nozomi confused. However, Honoka and Kotori knew what she meant. Both turned red and looked at different parts of the room. The two first-years noticed the reaction.

"Eh? Someone tell us!" Rin said.

"I think that's something you two will learn later," Eri said before Nozomi could say anything.

Rin and Hanayo looked a little disappointed, but had cheered up quickly after. The little celebration continued for a while, as the girls made more random conversation. After a while, Umi had gotten Eri's attention privately. Eri turned to look, but saw the expression Umi had and knew already what she wanted.

"Hey everyone, we're going to go home a bit early this time," Eri announced to the others.

"Eh? Why?" Honoka asked.

"We have some stuff to take care of."

"Aww, alright." Honoka looked a little disappointed that they were leaving so soon, but Kotori gave her a kiss on the cheek and she cheered up. Umi and Eri said goodbye to the others and left. They walked out of the school grounds hand in hand.

"So, whose house this time?" Eri asked as they walked down the street.

"Can it be yours this time? Your family is out for a dinner right?"

"Hehe, as you wish."

They continued walking until they reached Eri's house. They wasted no time getting in and going to Eri's room. Even though no one is home, they still closed the door like they usually did.

Eri barely managed to sit down on the bed when Umi pressed herself to Eri and began kissing. They continued for a while. Umi started wanting more, and pushed Eri onto the bed. They broke off the kiss and stared at each other, taking in the sight of each other in their maid outfits.

Eri smiled. "You couldn't wait this time, could you?"

"How can I, when you're in something as lovely as that." Umi replied.

"Well when you're done staring, I require some attention from my lovely maid, Umi-chan."

Umi smiled. "If that's what you wish."

Umi removed the choker and earrings from Eri. Umi kissed Eri on the lips, then proceeded toward Eri's neck. A few moans escaped from Eri's mouth, making Umi crave even more. She moved a hand to Eri's skirt, removing her underwear and exposing her secret area. She inserted two fingers, and Eri moaned with pleasure.

"Umi-chan... more..."

Eri's voice rang in Umi's ear. But she didn't think it was time yet. She wanted to tease Eri a little. With her free hand she slid the top part of Eri's outfit down. Umi sucked on one of Eri's breasts.

Eri let out another moan. Her body felt good from Umi. She was completely under Umi's control. She craved more.

"Please... Umi-chan..." she managed to say.

Umi heard it in Eri's voice. She pulled out her fingers. "As you wish," Umi said. She stuck her fingers in Eri's mouth as she moved her head lower down Eri's body. Eri began sucking on Umi's fingers covered in her juices.

Umi licked around the entrance, rewarding her with Eri's muffled moans. She pulled her fingers out of Eri's mouth, and stuck her tongue into Eri's area. Eri screamed with pleasure, causing Umi to start exploring with her tongue.

Eri gripped the bed sheets. Her body was filled with pleasure. She started feeling something inside her. _"No, not yet,"_ she thought. She managed to get Umi to stop. She pulled Umi back up to her and kissed her lips. Umi returned the kiss, and Eri took advantage and moved Umi onto the bed. She had switched their positions.

"You've been... an excellent maid... now... let me... reward you... " Eri panted, still recovering from Umi's previous treatment.

She took off Umi's choker and earrings. She kissed Umi on the lips as she removed Umi's underwear. Immediately she moved between Umi's legs and stuck her tongue into Umi. Umi moaned from Eri's quick actions. Eri moved a free hand to Umi's chest, got under the top of her outfit and started playing with her breast. Umi screamed in pleasure.

Eri continued for a short while. Eventually she removed her tongue and moved back up to resume kissing Umi on the lips. She moved a hand down between Umi's legs and inserted two fingers. Muffled sounds came from Umi through the kiss.

Eri pulled away. "You too, Umi-chan."

She used her other hand to move Umi's to her area. They resumed their passionate kissing as Umi stuck her fingers into Eri as well.

Umi's body was reaching its limit. The sensations were starting to get to be too much.

"E- Eri...-chan.." she tried saying.

"It's okay," Eri said. "We can cum together."

They continued. Umi could no longer resist and Eri's tongue invaded Umi's mouth. Eri felt her body was starting to reach its limit as well. She moved her fingers faster in Umi, causing Umi to moan more.

Before long, they reached their climax. They lay after wards in each other's arms. After a while, Umi spoke.

"Well.. looks like we ruined these outfits.."

"It's alright, since we finished filming already." Eri replied, playing with Umi's hair.

"I guess. But I wanted to use it for you more."

"I think you're great, clothes or not."

Umi blushed. "Eri-chan.."

Eri kissed the embarrassed Umi. "I love you, Umi-chan. My lovely little maid."

"I love you too, Eri-chan. My amazing master."

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**So, I needed a little break from Behind the Scenes. In the mean time, someone requested some UmiEri maids, so I took care of that. Short read, I know. Still practicing M-rating. Not used to it yet, I feel**

**Alright, that's all from me, until next time~**


End file.
